Black Iron
by DJMadBash1
Summary: I did not expect to be reincarnated into the Marvel Universe. Nor did I expect to be reborn as a symbiote. Nor did I expect to be on my favorite character. What has my life come to?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Iron**

Chapter 1: Mad Cackling

I woke up to the sound of metal scraping against itself._ 'Oh God please tell me I didn't end up in an accident'._ I clenched my _(eyes?)_ shut, let out a deep breath and opened my _(eyes?)_.

"What the fuck is this thing?"

"I don't know sir, should I perform some scans?"

"Y-yeah, go ahead. Make me some coffee while you're at it. I have a feeling I'll need it"

Huh. Well, at least now I can definitely say that seeing Tony Stark in person has brought tears to my eyes.

"So, Jarvis, what's the what?" Tony sipped from his coffee cup.

"It appears to be a symbiotic life form sir. It's absorbing the residual energy waste from the arc reactor and feeding 75% of it back to the suit and absorbing the rest for its own purpose. The energy dissipation rate has now dropped to 0%" In the same deadpan tone as always, Jarvis spoke.

"Hmm, sounds fishy. Any disadvantages?" With an eyebrow raised, the billionaire questioned.

"Aside from the absorbed 25%, the suit has two override codes. One for myself and the other for what I am assuming is that black thing" The AI explained.

"And?"

"It seems to be an evolving life form"

The sound of ceramic crashing against a hard surface sounded out. The man known world over as the Invincible Iron Man noticeably paled and stumbled over to a table." Holy fuck, I was wrapped all over by that thing"

"Inde-Sir! The suit is exhibiting signs of activating! Activate self-destructing protocols?" The creation of Tony Stark spoke with alarm.

"Wait, I want to see what it's going to do" The playboy kept an eye on the Iron Man armor that currently seemed to be wrapped in a black substance with the arc reactor glowing an eerie purple.

It slowly stepped out of its pedestal.

The suit, slowly with unsteady steps, walked towards Tony with the mouth opening and releasing steam every few steps. When it stopped right in front of Tony, the suit stopped and loomed right over him quite threateningly. Its head lowered to right in front of Stark's face and whispered one word._** "ssStark."**_


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue: Five Years Later

To most people, the feeling of wind in their faces along with being dragged down by gravity is usually enough to make them start screaming with terror. Not me though. All I felt was the rush and the feeling of thrusters in the boots gave me a sense of security.

"Hey, Alex, think you could stop that god-awful racket? It's hurting my ears" Stark frowned.

"I still find your lack of taste in music distasteful, my dear host; it is a disgrace for a man of your position." The symbiote muttered to his host.

"If I wanted to listen to a man talk about his views on his life, I'd open a religious channel. Play some AC/DC, Jarvis." The billionaire requested.

Shoot to Thrill began playing before it was interrupted by another song, this one by Kendrick Lamar 'Swimming Pools'

**"Swimming Pools (Drank)" by Kendrick Lamar**

"Pour up (drank), head shot (drank)  
Sit down (drank), stand up (drank)  
Pass out (drank), wake up (drank)  
Faded (drank), faded (drank)

Now I done grew up 'round some people living their life in bottles  
Granddaddy had the golden fla-"

"Jarvis!" Tony yelled.

"Yes sir." The music then abruptly cuts and is replaced by Shoot to Thrill.

"You do realize this means war, right, Stark?" The symbiote growled.

"Bring it on you oversized parasite" The playboy grinned.


	3. Information

**Chapter 3: Information**

"So, what you're telling me is, you found a strange substance on your suit, and instead of doing the smart thing to do, you decided to keep it?"

"Well when you say it like that, it makes it seem like he's a malicious entity. But I didn't come here to get your righteous speech of truth, justice, and the American Way," the billionaire smirked at the super soldier.

The ancient soldier stared at Tony with a reluctant expression. "I'm afraid that I don't know what you're planning to do so you'll have to spell it out for me,"

"So! The black stuff on my suit claims it's an alien that can take the traits of its host and boost them. Since it called itself an alien, I was hoping I could hit up Point Break and grab his opinion on this." Tony exclaimed. "Also Jarvis might've or might've not forced me to come here the moment it claimed to be an alien."

"So if it wasn't for Jarvis you wouldn't have come here? I don't what I expected from you." The gamma scientist shook his head.

"Come on! Do you know the possibilies that might come from this? If it can take the properties of whatever it possesses and boost them, think of what it could possibly do! Imagine Wonder boy here boosted to what could be double or even more of his natural abilities! Or even the big guy! Or even an alien powerful enough to be considered a god! Do you now understand the ramifications of an entity that could boost its host? Or do you want to call me crazy and leave me locked up in my lab?" Babbled the genius inventor.

The rest of the room remained silent. Pondering on the advantages of the being that was so mysteriously deposited on their laps.

Then the god of thunder himself walked in with all the consideration that he always shows. Which is to say, not at all.

"Son of Stark! It is great to greet you once more! Come! Let me show you my greetings!" Bellowed the god of thunder to the genius.

"Uh yeah, appreciate the enthusiasm and all, but I wanted to get your opinion on something." While slowly inching back from the son of Odin, he commented.

"Hm? What is it? Must be of an extraterrestrial nature for you to seek out my counsel upon a matter." Questioned the increasingly interested asgardian.

"Yeah, does black goop that needs a host to live and boosts its host's traits ring any bells?" Sipping from a shot glass, the inventor raised an eyebrow.

"What you're describing fits the description of the Klyntar. But I know not of any that are this close to Midgard." Muttered Thor.

"Klyntar? Mind elaborating?" Natasha tilted her head.

"Indeed not. The Klyntar are a race of symbiotic life forms that were created by The Dark Elder God Knull. Once they had freed themselves from his control, they possessed the bodies of the apex predators of their desolate planet. I suppose they could've arrived here by somehow entering a meteor. There is no limit to what it can possess." Explained the alien.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that they were created by an evil god? Does this still sound like a good idea to you Tony?" Queried Clint.

"Well not as much now, but I'm sure it can't be that bad." Stated the businessman while walking to his liquor cabinet.

_"Mr. Stark, the Mark 42 armor possessed by the symbiotic life form is currently enroute to your level."_

Stated the AI.

"Well, speak of the devil" snickered Tony.


	4. Stones

**AN: Gonna try a first person POV, leave reviews on what you think and if I should just to stick to third person. Also, anybody that could give me tips on combat scenes, please do. It would be a crime to not have fight scenes in this kind of story.**

**Also, just to clear up any confusion, this is gonna be an AU MCU verse. Basically MCU characters and plot, but X-Men, Inhumans, etc. are gonna be in this universe. Doesn't mean the Avengers know about them. Just a little spoiler for you.**

**This is five months before Age of Ultron.**

**Enjoy!**

_"This does not seem to be the accurate course of action to take in the matter of introducing yourself to the group." _commented the living artificial intelligence_._

"Well, it might not be the best but it's the fastest. Just like a bandage. Rip it off and get it over with." I told him. I mean, really? Letting Tony introduce me? Might as well be asking for them to think of me as a threat.

I waited patiently for the elevator to rise to the floor the Avengers were currently residing on. I was pretty much a bundle of nerves standing there with a facade of calm. I mean, I'm about the fucking Avengers! Wouldn't you be nervous?

I heard the elevator ding and watched the doors slide open. I took a deep breath, well, as much of breath I could take being a symbiote, and walked to the lounge.

"Klyntar! It is indeed a surprise meeting one such as you on this planet! May I ask what brought you here?"

The one who was speaking and fingering the straps of his hammer was none other than the God of Thunder himself.

_'Okay Alex. You got this. Just stay calm'_

"Asgardian. I was brought here by the rumors I have heard about the God of Mischief commanding the Chitauri. We both know who the ruler of those mongrels are." I countered.

I wish I could say seeing Thor himself grimace was satisfying. But it wasn't. Nothing about a man strong enough to face the Avengers by himself is a light matter.

"So it is indeed as I expected. What does he want?" Demanded the god.

"You know the answer to that question already." I frowned at the god of thunder.

He noticeably stiffened. "You mean?"

"Indeed. The Infinity Stones. Different aspects of the universe made manifest. Is it any surprise the man who set out to supposedly bring balance to the universe would search out the most powerful objects at hand?"

"I knew he was a madman but not this bad! Where are they!" Once more the god demanded of me. And I provided.

"The Power stone is currently being protected by the Nova Corps. The Time stone is somewhere on Midgard. I know not where. The Space stone is currently on Asgard. The Mind Stone is currently in the possession of the genius over there. The Reality Stone is in the possession of the Collector as you already know." I explained.

"And the soul stone?" Asked the god.

"It's somewhere safe. That's all you need to know."

I held back from mentioning it's location. You may be asking why. Because there might be a possibility that Thor would inform Odin who would set out to gain these stones for himself. Not for any selfish reason. Just to protect them. And if he does try to obtain the Soul Stone, he'll need to sacrifice someone close to him. And I'm not letting him do that.

"Okay so I shut up because this seemed like the sort of crap I wouldn't know about. Care to fix that?" Snarked the genius.

"I second that. It would be great to have an explanation about these Infinity Stones as you called them. Aspects of the universe? Really?" Asked the skeptical soldier.

Thor and I stared at the duo, then at each other, then back at them, then back to each other. I shrugged, he shook his head.

**AN: Another chapter! I know I left off at a weird note but I couldn't think of any way to end the chapter sooo. Yeah! I should probably stop doing what I do. Which is pretty much just typing till my muse runs out and post! No planning or anything. All in the moment! Whatever.**

**Make sure to leave reviews to let me know what you think! They help me improve which gives you better stories! Also let me know if the first person is better or if I should revert to third person. Hope you enjoyed! Adios!**


	5. Freedom

"So what do you do when you're not helping me out in the lab? Play poker? Smoke marijuana? Prank people? All of the above?" Questioned the billionaire.

"I usually just try to find a way to get a new body," I replied.

"A new body? What for?" Stark raised an eyebrow.

"Because although it is quite enjoyable in the suit, I'd still like to have a life of my own outside of being your booster," I glared? Tried to anyway.

"Oh. Umm. Want some help with that?" Tony stumbling over his words is so damn ironic. Wish I could take a pic.

"How?" I asked him. I mean, what could he do? Find someone, somehow remove his brain and his soul, put my gooey substance in the skull, and anchor my soul to the body? That's Dr. Strange not Iron Man.

"Well, the human body isn't that complicated to make. I could probably make a body for you and through arc reactor and symbiote bullshit make it your own. Could probably give it a few boosts too." The genius everybody. The man who is literally talking of intruding on God's domain. And I'm pretty sure he can do it.

"Okay. And what do you want in exchange?"

"Just one thing. Live your life the way you want to. Don't let anyone step over you and decide wha you should or shouldn't do. Do whatever you like. Can you do that?"

He stared at me, and all I could see in his eyes were determination. To not let anyone be a slave to others' whim. To let everyone who deserves it be free.

And to that there was only thing I could say.

"Yes Sir."


End file.
